disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hero's Duty Troops
The '''Hero's Duty Troops' are the characters that combat the Cy-Bugs inside the game Hero's Duty in Disney's 2012 animated feature film, Wreck-It Ralph ''and its 2018 sequel. The troops are commanded by Sergeant Calhoun, and lead by General Hologram. Members T.J. Calhoun= |-|General Hologram= |-|Markowski= |-|Kohut= Kohut is a marine and apparently Sergeant Calhoun's most trusted trooper, as well as her closest ally. He is first seen during the in-game Cy-Bug battle with the other troopers. Afterwards, he and the other troops meet Felix and learn that Ralph and a baby Cy-Bug have accidentally been sent out of ''Hero's Duty via escape pod. Kohut, Felix, and Calhoun travel to Game Central Station and learn from the Surge Protector that Ralph entered Sugar Rush in the shuttle. Calhoun realizes she must journey into Sugar Rush and eliminate the Cy-Bug before it multiplies. At this time, Felix asks Kohut if Calhoun's always as intent as she is, prompting Kohut to explain Calhoun's tragic backstory. In the end, Kohut is seen again at Calhoun and Felix's wedding. Kohut was voiced by Brandon Scott. |-|FPS TV monitor Robot Avatar= This robot-like character represents the player character's avatar. Since this is a first-person shooter game, the avatar for some reason is a robot with the soldiers' arms that drives on caterpillar treads and has a TV monitor for a face that shows whoever is playing this game (in this case, the Moppet Girl's). Whenever the game is not turned on, the robot's "face" shows the words "offline..." |-|Dr. Brad Scott= Dr. Brad Scott was Calhoun's first love interest and would-be husband until he was eaten by a Cy-Bug on their wedding day, therefore fueling the shattered Calhoun's sadness and bitter nature. One thing that really upsets Calhoun about the tragedy was the fact that Dr. Scott called her a "dynamite gal", something which caused her terrible flashbacks when Felix called her the same thing. The Hero's Duty prequel comic expands on his character immensely, revealing that he was the original inventor of the Cy-Bugs, having designed them as an adaptable toy that would learn from how their owners played with them. However the company he worked for, the A-Toy Corporation, immediately saw the military applications and despite his protests, chose to start weaponizing the Cy-Bugs on a remote planet. When things went wrong, he chose to stay and help contain/destroy his creations and fell in love with Calhoun in the process. Brad was voiced by Tim Mertens in the US version, and by Nick Grimshaw in the United Kingdom version. Role in the film The troops of the Hero's Duty game are given the important task of eradicating the dreaded Cy-Bugs that are native to their game, as their programming is glitched so they can't tell the difference between actual game-play and real life, making them truly villainous and extremely dangerous. A group of troops can first be spotted in Game Central Station, roaming about together after hours. Later on, one of the soldiers, Markowski, gets his armor stolen by a bad-guy named Wreck-It Ralph, from the game Fix-It Felix Jr., who sneaks into Hero's Duty in an attempt to win the Medal of Heroes, believing it'd declare him a good-guy. At the time Ralph sneaks in, the troops are preparing for some game-play. Once the game begins, the troops rush into battle and are unable to guess through Ralph's disguise, despite his inability to blend in with the other troops as far as bravery goes. After the game was through, the troops meet Fix-It Felix Jr., who's searching for Ralph. Their leader, Sergeant Calhoun, claims she hasn't seen him when a mysterious sound comes from Hero's Duty Tower, where the Medal of Heroes is located. Before the troops can make it to the tower, they are nearly run over by a passing escape shuttle, which Ralph and a baby Cy-Bug accidentally gets trapped in, sending them to the kart racing game, Sugar Rush, forcing Calhoun and Felix to travel there to both find Ralph and eradicate the Cy-Bug before it multiplies. In the end, the troops are lastly seen at Calhoun and Felix's wedding ceremony, as they fell in love over their adventure together and on their own. They, along with other soldier characters, were training their weapons on the church window for potential Cy-Bug attack just in case. Trivia *The Hero's Duty Troops are seem to be a cross between the Marines from the StarCraft series and Mobile Infantry from Starship Troopers. Gallery Hero's Duty troops.jpg|The Troops with Calhoun. Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-2107.jpg|The Robot Avatar Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-2333.jpg|The Robot Avatar offline. wreckitralph_4269.jpg HerosDutySoldierRyanLang.jpg|Concept art of soldier's armor by Ryan Lang. DrBradScott.jpg|Brad models by Ryan Tottle. Hero's -Duty- Troops.jpg Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Military characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Soldiers Category:Characters in video games Category:Armies Category:Character groups Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Adults Category:Kingdom Hearts characters